


What Is Love (Baby Don't Hurt Me)

by yonekuni



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Awkward First Times, First Kiss, Fluff, It happens, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), only slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonekuni/pseuds/yonekuni
Summary: “What’re you thinking about Connor?” Hank asked. It had been a few months now since androids were freed by Markus, so Hank got to know Connor’s mannerisms pretty well since then.“Complicated things Lieutenant,” Connor replied.Hank eyed Connor, taking a sip of his soda. He returned it back to the tiny stand they stood under.“Try me.”-Connor learns about his new emotions, specifically love. When like turns to love, the different type of love humans have categorized, and if androids even feel the same type of love humans do.





	What Is Love (Baby Don't Hurt Me)

Connor liked things. He liked the feeling of rain against his synthetic skin, water droplets keeping him cool. Deviancy had heightened his senses, it made him think about things other than his mission. Connor liked dogs, especially Hank’s dog Sumo. Connor had an affinity for many animals, finding them interesting in all the ways they were different but also the same. He liked Hank’s music: jazz and metal. Notes of sound that could be replicated and mixed and shuffled in different ways to make different sounds that were categorized differently! And then sometimes those categories mixed together as well! 

Connor liked people too. He liked Markus, he was smart and charismatic as hell. Josh and Simon were sweet, and they were always thinking of others. He didn't like North too much, but he knew she wasn't a bad person. Kara and Luther were loving parents, perfect for Alice, he enjoyed their company. Connor liked Hank.

A lot of things that Connor liked in life, was led by Hank’s influence. Hell, Connor's own deviancy was led by Hank, even if neither of them wanted to acknowledge it. 

Liking things wasn’t too new to Connor, but liking things could lead to new emotions such as ‘love’. Connor knew what love was, in a sense, but he didn’t quite understand it yet. He knew Kara and Luther were in love. He knew Simon and Markus were in love too. So Connor knew he could be in love, but it still puzzled him as to who he would be in love with. Did he need to be in love? Was it normal to not know love? Perhaps this was a human experience as well as an android one.

Connor came back to reality, filing these thoughts away for later. He had only paused for a second, his processors able to rapidly go through thoughts, theories, information, etc. but Hank had noticed. 

They were at the Chicken Feed food truck. Connor started limiting Hank’s visits here to twice a month, trying to get him on a better diet.

“What’re you thinking about Connor?” Hank asked. It had been a few months now since androids were freed by Markus, so Hank got to know Connor’s mannerisms pretty well since then.

“Complicated things Lieutenant,” Connor replied.

Hank eyed Connor, taking a sip of his soda. He returned it back to the tiny stand they stood under.

“Try me.” 

Connor searched for the best response. 

“What is love lieutenant,” Connor asked, “I mean, what is love to you.”

Hank, being the old motherfucker he is, couldn’t help but think of the song ‘What Is Love’ by Haddaway. This wasn’t a joke from Connor though, Hank could tell Connor was serious.

“Depends on what type of love you’re talking about Connor,” Hank responded, he was not sure where this conversation was heading. 

“I’m not sure either Lieutenant, humans have categorized many different feelings of love, how are they all different but with the same name? Why not call it something else?”

Hank thought about how Connor was seeing things, and could honestly see where the confusion came in. Humans had such a limited vocabulary where most of the basis was from a dead language. Humans were also complicated, especially including feelings. 

“When I was younger,” Hank started, “I definitely saw love in a more romantic light…”

Connor looked on to Hank, eagerness was plastered all over his face. He wanted to hear every last syllable that Hank had to say.

“Having Cole… I began to learn more about familial love. Of course, I loved my parents, but as a kid, you don’t really get it. Not to mention when I was a teen, we butted heads a lot...some fights left me feeling alone in this world.”

Connor saw pure sorrow in the man’s face in front of him. He had seen this only a few times before. Hank had never talked about his childhood, in fact, Connor had never thought to ask him about it. But at that moment, seeing Hank so sorrowful, he felt something again. He felt a feeling that was indescribable by a single word really.  
“Anyway,” Hank continued, “love and the different types that it can fall in is always affected by different situations...different scenarios. Your view on it can change by something or…” Hank held contact with Connor, who was still enthralled by everything Hank was saying.

“Someone.”

Connor felt that feeling again. Indescribable, made him want to do things, made him want to scream. He didn’t know how to respond or what to ask Hank next.

Hank looked away, taking his last sip of soda, and throwing away the empty cup into the trash. He moved past Connor.

“I’ll be in the car, ready to go when you are.”

-

Hank drove, blaring death metal, all the way home. Connor had been staying with him for the past month, he helped Hank get up in the morning, and it saved them time with case assignments since they’d both be there at the same time.

Even though the music was loud, Connor couldn’t hear it past his own thoughts. He couldn’t get Hank out of his head. He was realizing that Hank made him feel those indescribable thoughts, the thoughts that made him feel giddy, made him happy, made him want to scream, gave him his energy. 

They had quickly arrived home, it was late and there was hardly anyone on the road in that part of town at that time. Connor followed behind hank like a puppy as Hank unlocked the door and went inside.

“Good evening Sumo!” 

Connor greeted Sumo at the door every day after work. He loved Sumo he realized. Of course, he liked dogs, but he especially loved Sumo. Sumo made him happy, and he always wanted to be by Sumo’s side. He also wanted to make Sumo happy too, giving him pets and treats and playing with him. Connor was starting to realize.

Connor watched Hank take off his jacket and pants and flop down onto the couch. Connor took off his own jacket and lightly sat down next to Hank.

“Hank?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think androids and humans can fall in love with each other?”

Hank paused only for a second, thinking about his answer.

“I don’t see why not.”

Both of them sat in silence. Connor was rapidly processing and going through his thoughts, while Hank let his brain blank as he stared at the TV.

“Hank?”

“Yes, Connor?”

“I think I’m in love with you.”

Silence.

Connor picked up on Hank’s elevated heart rate and elevated perspiration. He looked over to see Hank’s face which was red, and even though there was little light, Connor could see that he was blushing all the way down his neck.

“Hank?”

“I heard you.”

Connor intently stared at Hank, waiting for an answer. Hank didn’t look at Connor.

“I don’t think you’re in love with me. I think you might love me like a family member or a friend, but you’re not in love with me.”

A new feeling hit Connor, he felt something in his chest, like his wires were pulled tight and wrapped around his thirium pump.

“How do you know how I feel?” Connor knew he was feeling sadness from Hank’s response, but this was something entirely new.

“I guess I don’t but I highly doubt you love me like that. There’s no way for you to know since you’re always with me. I’m probably manipulating you into liking me.”

Connor was angry now, Hank couldn’t see what was right in front of him again. He knew Hank had depression, but sometimes it was a struggle for both of them.

“Stop talking like that and stop treating me like a child. I know who and what I like, and I’m a fucking detective Hank, I’d know if I was being manipulated.” 

A long pause was held between the both of them. 

“I’m sorry,” Hank replied finally.

Connor took Hank’s hand into his, he rolled back his synthetic skin, showing his base. Hank finally looked at him.

“I love you. I want to be with you, for as long as I can. You make me happy, and I want to make you happy. I love you, Hank.”

Hank looked away again, this time Connor could tell he was happy.

“I love you too,” Hank grumbled, he was too embarrassed to say it enthusiastically.

“Will you kiss me, Hank?” 

Hank nodded his head. He turned to Connor and put his hand on Connor’s cheek, he leaned into Hank’s touch. 

Hank brought his face to Connor’s, centimeters apart. Connor felt Hank’s breathing on his face, such an organic feeling was nice. 

“Close your eyes,” Hank said

“But I want to see.” Connor pouted in response.

“Close them, or I won’t kiss you.”

Connor pouted some more but closed his eyes all the same.

Hank leaned in, touching his lips to Connor’s. He stayed there for a few seconds, he could feel how stiff Connor was. Hank backed up.

“How was that?” Hank asked 

“Good,” Connor replied. ”But slightly underwhelming.”

Hank laughed, he leaned in again, catching Connor by surprise. Connor didn’t close his eyes this time and watched Hank’s expression. It was calm, at peace even, and Connor hadn’t seen that much from him. Connor then closed his eyes as well, enjoying the calm quiet kisses he was receiving.

**Author's Note:**

> my dbh tumblr is rk800fag


End file.
